Electronic devices, for example, computer systems, cellular telephones, media playback devices, often provide a graphical interface to a user of the device. The graphical interface may include an indication of the current functionality of the device or available options. In desktop computer systems and other devices resources such as bandwidth and memory are generally sufficient to provide complete functionality. However, smaller mobile devices may have reduced bandwidth, memory or other resources as compared to the desktop system. Because users of mobile devices often desire the functionality and/or graphical interface of the desktop system, it would be beneficial to provide graphical user interfaces on mobile devices.